True friends
by purple lolly
Summary: A story told from Hephaistion POV as a child being taken to the palace by his father and meeting Alexander
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had ten when my father had taken me with him to court of King Phillip of Macedonia.

I was nervous the king was known to have a short temper and could have you whipped over the littlest of things.  
As we approached the palace I stopped my horse and stared in awe at the huge white building letting my father get ahead.

"HEPHAISTION!" my father shouted causing me to jump "hurry up the king doesn't like to be kept waiting."

We were shown to drawing room were the king was waiting. As I tried to follow my father he stopped me and crouched so that he was eye level with me.  
"You wait here I have a personal matter to attain to."  
He stood up and went into the room closing the door behind him leaving me to stare at the wooded floral designs that decorated it.  
I stood there for a while with my ear to the door hoping to hear what was being said but the thickness of the door muffed their voices so I hung my head in disappointment and went to sit on one of the high back wooden chair that lined one side of the opposite wall.  
An hour later my father was still in the room and I was getting bored, I had tried to pass the time by talking to the servants as they went in or out of the drawing room but they refused to talk to me saying it was not permitted.  
I was sat on my hands to stop me biting my fingernail's and was sat so back in the chair my feet couldn't reach the floor, I was idlely swing them back and forth when suddenly there was the sound of running feet filled the corridor.  
A boy about my ages with blonde hair dressed in a blue chriton came running passed followed by the calls of "Alexander."  
Alexander looked at me, smiling as put his finger to his lips and climbed into a wooden chest closing the lid.  
Soon a round woman with salt and pepper hair came following still calling Alexander's name.  
I looked away from the chest when she stopped in front of me; her face was flushed and small beads of sweat glistened on her forehead.  
"Have you seen a boy run this way?" she panted I managed to keep a straight face "He went that way." I said pointing to the door at the other end she nodded her thanks and went after the boy.  
I made sure she had gone before I went over to the chest and opened it  
"You can come out now." I said

Alexander stood up brushed himself down and climbed out.  
He looked at me with brown eyes and we both bust out laughing, we laughed so hard that tears ran down our faces and we gasped for air.  
"My name is Alexander." he said when we got our breaths back.  
"Hephaistion." I said shaking his held out hand

Alexander sat down on the chair I had just been sat on.  
"So why are you here?" he asked

"My father seeing the king on a …" I did the best impression of my father "Personal matter."  
Alexander laughed but we were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
"Prince Alexander there you are." said the lady from before  
I looked dumbstruck at Alexander his brown eyes turned to meet mine he smiled and shrugged  
The lady began towards us and Alexander grabbed my wrist and pulled me along after him as ran off in the opposite direction.

In the next chapter. Alexander dares Hephaistion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We had finally managed outrun the woman and were sitting in the palace garden catching our breaths

"Why did you tell me you were a prince? I asked

"You never asked." replied Alexander

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before looking away.

We sat in silence; I was waiting for him to speak and was sure he was thinking the same of me.

"What it like being a prince?" I asked

Alexander drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them

"I hate it," he replied "You have no freedom all study and no play and I have very little friends."

Before I could stop myself I said "You have me."

Alexander smiled "Yes I have you," he paused and changed the subject "Now what shall we play."

I thought "Have you ever played Dare?"

Alexander shook his head and I explained the rules of the game.

"Ok I want to go first." said Alexander

He thought and as he did a little smirk crossed his lips, he stood up

"Come on follow Me." he said

"Why?" I asked standing up

"Oh, you'll see."

We were stood a few inches away from Alexander's mother bed chamber

"Right this is what I want you to do," said Alexander putting his hands on his hips and facing me " you have to go in there and in take one of my mother's snakes out of the basket and bring it back out here to show me before putting it back again."

I flinched inside

"S-s-s-s nakes." I stammered looking at the door and swallowing knowing what was inside.

"Oh don't worry most of them are harmless." Alexander told me as he shoved me towards the door.

My hands shook as I reached out to open the door, I stopped and pulled back and turned back but Alexander was stood with his hands on his hips nodded a bit of encouragement to open the door.

The room was dimly lit and smelled of incense and spice; there was beautifully carved wooden furniture and rich coloured textiles.

As I moved forward I found myself stepping on something, I looked down and found it to be a snake I cried out in fright as I moved my foot and almost stood on another snake.

Snakes covered every flat surface this was going to be easier than I thought.

I was about to pick one up off the table next to me when suddenly the door opened.

Thinking I had been caught I spun around in surprise but was relieved to see Alexander smiling.

"I thought you would chicken out so I came to watch." he said moving forward

When he saw which snake I was about to pick up he laughed I frowned

"Why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed

Alexander stopped laughing "When I said one of my mother's snakes I meant from out of there."

He took hold of my hand and pulled me over to the basket, he let go off my hand and took hold of the handle and whisked off the lid.

I swallowed as I looked inside at the masses of reptilian bodies' slithing over each other some even came up and out of the basket causing us to step back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Alexander

"Go on, I dared you remember." he remained me

I shakily reached into the basket, I could feel them wrapping the selves around my arm and some even flicked out their tongues against my skin.

"Alexander what is going on here?"

We both spun around and came face to face with Alexander's mother I quickly withdrew my hand and found that I had to pull one off.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, she wore white and her dark curls hung lose and I could tell that from her face that she was not mad but surprised to find us there.

"We were playing mother." Alexander replied holding his head

"Now Alexander, you know that you are not allowed to play with my snakes," his mother said as she put her hands on her hip. "Why are you not at your studies?"

"I made a mistake in my work so Leonidas ripped it up and told me to do it again," Alexander replied not looking at his mother " so I ran off when he wasn't looking."

His mother shook her head and crouched down so that she was eye level and she cupped her son's chin

"How will you ever become king if do not complete your studies by doing everything that you teacher tells you."

"I'm sorry." Alexander said

"It is not me you should apologising to." his mother replied standing up and folding her arms and stepping back

Alexander took one look at me before he stared towards the door.

"But first you must introduced me to your new friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Alexander had introduced me to his mother we were sheparded out into the garden where Olympias had servant bring out fruit, cakes, and sweet lemonade for us and a glass of wine for herself.

She sat watching us as we piled our plates high and licked the stickiness of the honey cakes off our fingers.

We were enjoying the quiet of the garden when suddenly the sound of my name being called filled the silence followed by my father.

"Hephaistion there you are," he said "I thought I told you to wait there come here."

I stood up and went to stand next to him and he placed his

"Please forgive me my queen but you have to watch out for this one he can be a handful."

Olympias smiled "You must be mistaken for I have not seen any of this behaviour that you speak of."

Then she winked at us both, she had mentioned the snakes

My father looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked at me with narrow eyes as if he didn't believe her or me that I had been good.

"Come Hephaistion it is time we should be going."

He took hold of my hand and spun on his heels spinning me around with him, I looked over my shoulder and waved bye to Alexander.

Alexander lent over and said something to his mother, which caused her to node and pat his arm.

"Wait." she called

We stopped and my father turned around

"My lady?" he asked

"My son wishes the company of your son." she said

I looked at Alexander then My father

"Can I father?" I asked "Can I please."

My father puffed out his chest as he thought about it

"Please please." I said over and over under my breathe

"You may." he said

This sent Alexander jumping up and running over to me, he grabbed my hand and we began to spin around much to the amusement of Olympias.

And I left happy and waiting for my next visit.

So I began my friendship with the Prince, whatever my father had discussed with the King that day it meant that he had to go back once a month and of course he would always take me.

While he went to discuss things with the king and his other council members I would go and play with Alexander who had been given special permission by his mother to miss his lessons during my visit.

As well as the palace grounds the hills, valleys and forests became our playground we would fish and swim in the streams, climb trees, collect incest and play hero and villains until it was time to go back.

When I was not with Alexander I would get my father scribed to write to him for me, though I missed our games and time went slowly in between visit those where the best days of my life.  
But they were not to last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One day when I was twelve my Father came with the news that we would be moving to Athens as part of a diplomatic meeting. I didn't want to go, so I protested anyway I could until my father grabbed hold of me and put me over his knee after that I was sent to my room where I was left to continue my protests.

After an hour or two I had worn myself out and was sat in front of the door my arms folded, lip out.

There was a light knocking on the door to light to be my Father.

"Go away." I said

"Hephaistion, it you mama." said the voice through the door "Please let me in."

I scooted forward so that she could open the door, she opened it half way and slid in.

She came in carrying a small tray with bread and cheese which she put on the table before sitting down on the bed.

I was hungry but I sat there still biting me lip arms folded

"You look like your father sat there like that." my mama said trying to lighten the mood

"Not." I murmured

"You have even inherited his stubbornness."

I frowned and wanted to say something else but mama got up off the bed and came to sit next to me on the floor.

"But I know you to deal with stubborn children."

Without warning she pulled me in a bear hug and despite my wiggling she held on till I just accepted.

She rocked me back and forth.

"You don't want to go because you'll miss Alexander." she said

I nodded "I will never see him again."

"Of course you will, we will be back here real soon."

That made me fell at ease a little but I was still not happy all sorts of secret thoughts were swimming around in my head.

What if he makes new friends and I get left out, what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore and what happens if he forgets me.

It was around this time that my visit to Alexander was due. I feared going and tried all sorts to not go until my mama saw through my fake illness and temper tantrums.

We had planned to hike out to the shelter we had been working on; Alexander stormed ahead while I legged behind praying to any of the gods to grant me the courage to tell him.

"What's wrong Phi." Alexander asked

We were sitting outside the newly completed shelter

I looked away and picked up a twig and begin to pull it apart

"Nothing."

"There is I can tell." Alexander said

I mentally cursed with a word that I had heard my father say when he was angry; I had to tell him now.

Put the twig remain aside and bit my lip which had started to trembled.

"What is it?" Alexander asked

So it came out I made sure I talked fast so that it was over and done with and hoped that he didn't hear any of it.

But he had heard, he had heard every word and was sat there not moving eyes wide. Then he began shaking his head.

"No, no no," he said "You can't go you mustn't."

I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand "I have to." I sniffled

Alexander fell silent again and sat staring at me which made me feel a bit uncomfortable I could see that he was trying not to cry as well.

"Then," he said suddenly casing me to jump "if you must go then promise me that you will write everyday and never forget me."

As soon as he said that all my fears washed away and I found myself smiling

"I promise."

Alexander jumped up and pulled me with him

"Race you," he said smiling "First one to the river."

He set off at a jog waiting for me to catch up to him, he never seen my attack coming.

When I was level with him I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back causing him to stumble but he managed to stop himself from falling.

While he was correcting himself I took the lead.

"Why you." Alexander said as I waved to him

I laughed as I made it to the river and jumped in followed by Alexander a couple seconds later

"You cheated!" he accused flicking the water in my direction

"Did not." I smiled innocently as I splash him back

"Did to." he replied splashing back

We squeezed every ounce of our time together and were late getting back.

The day of the move came, carts and carts piled high with all of our belongings stood out in front of our house which was to be left with a few servants the rest would be coming with us.

The sound of a horse coming into the courtyard made us all turn around. The mass of blonde hair identified the rider as Alexander.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pleased to see him

"I wanted to say goodbye and give you this."

He reached inside his tunic and pulled out small parcel, he unwrapped it and held up its contents.

It was a green coloured stone attached to a leather thong.

"I had them made for the both of us," he said "That way we will remember each other."

I felt the tears well up again as he placed the pendent around my neck and pulled out his own.

They were a bit long but we would grew into them.

Then it was time to go I was sat in the middle between my father and mama and waved Alexander goodbye.

We waved till each of us were nothing more then blobs on the horizon

I promised myself not to use Phi but I think that in this content it is ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Athens, a city of wonder.

As we rode through the crowded streets I stared in awe at the busy markets, the different types of people beggars, workmen, and ladies with their escorts, soldiers, senates and children.

From the people I found myself staring at the craftsmanship of the buildings and the temples.

On a hill just outside the city was the place that we would be staying for however long this diplomatic meeting would take.

It was a peace offering to Alexander's father by the land owner and was used when the king and some of his court would come and visit Athens, which was not very often.

It had its own vineyard and a little bit of farmland with one or two animals.

We pulled into the court yard and my Father jumped down, and then went round the other side to help my Mama down then me. We watched as the servants unpacked our belongings and sent them up to our rooms.

Mine was close to my Mama and Father's and looked out onto the rows and rows of green that were the vineyards.

I flopped down onto the freshly made bed and almost being hit in the face by the pendent Alexander had given me.

I picked it up and held it up to the fading light and began to twirl it.

If I twirled it one way it was a light green then if I turned it the other way it was dark green, and it was then I noticed the inscription; it read: Alexander. I smiled knowing that his said the same.

It was then that I found myself wondering what he was doing now; I stood up and went to the open window and by the curve of the sun in the sky I know that he would be with his Mother now.

As I thought about Alexander and his Mother, my door open and in came mine

"Hephaistion, it's late you should be in bed."

"I'm not tried."

I was really and though I had slept on the way here it had been very uncomfortable

"Yes you are come on," she said holding out her hand which I took.

She led me to the bed, where she knelt in front of me and began to undress me,

"What were you thinking about?" she asked "When I came in."

He held up my arms for her to put on my nightshirt.

"I was just wondering what Alexander was doing," I said muffled by the nightshirt begin pulled over my face.

"Any theories?" my Mama asked.

"A few."

She pulled back the blanket and I got in, snuggling deep down.

"Goodnight my sweet," said Mama reaching down to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight."

She got up and left, leaving the door open a jar

Though very tried I tired my best to sleep but I was too scared of being in a new place.

I pulled the covers over my head wishing Alexander was here with me, I took hold of the pendent and held it tightly and all my fears went away.

In our time in Athens I saw my Father twice, he was gone when I woke up and sometimes by the time he had come back, I was in bed and something that I thought would take weeks turned in to years.

I spent my time with tutors or playing out in the vineyards. There weren't many children my age, but I still played with them anyway.

Of course I wrote to Alexander as promised and he would write back telling my tales of his Father's grand war plans and his Mother's quest to groom him into a king.

We sent each other gifts on our birthdays and we grew up close but yet so far apart.

One night just after I had turned sixteen, I was woken to the sound of a heavy banging; I thought nothing of it and tried to get back to sleep but the banging continued.

It was coming from the front door.

Someone must have opened it as the banging stop and the call for my Father to be sent for, filled the house.

I wanted to know what was going on, so I swung my legs over the bed and tiptoed to the door and opened it gently.

I made me way to the top of the staircase, where I stood and listened.

Both my Father and Mama had turned out to see what was going on so late at night .The man was dressed for long distance journeying and in his hand was a letter which he gave to my Father, who read it once before passing it to my Mama.

From my position at the top of the stairs, I could not see their reactions to the letter.

Suddenly my father turned and I had to dart into the shadow as he started moving towards my hiding place, but was stopped by Mama.

A few words were said and then she started towards the stairs causing me to tiptoe quietly back to my room.

I was back in bed with my back to the door by the time she entered.

"Hephaistion," she called softly coming to stand next to the bed and gently shaking my shoulder.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes to show that I had been asleep.

"Hephaistion Sweet there is a man here to see you."

I frowned and looked outside; it was still dark.

"At this time," I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Please it is important." was all she said

I got up again and followed her down to where my father and the man was waiting.

The man bowed to me.

"Please My Lord, I have brought you important news," he said holding out the already read letter.

I looked at Mama and Father who looked away and held onto each other.

I took the letter off him, opened it and began to read.

When I had finished all the air went out of my lungs, I fell to the floor with the letter loosely hanging from my hands not caring at the pain that shot through my knees as I hit the floor. Tears reamed down my face.

There was a rustle of material as Mama pulled me into her arms to calm me down.

"I have to go to him," I said over and over "He'd me want to go."

"Of courses," Mama replied "But first you must go and rest."

She helped me to stand and though her slander frame she supported me back to my room, where she placed me back in my bed.

She pulled the covers up before sending the servant for a mild sleeping herb, which when it arrived she made me drink it all.

It took hold very quickly and I could forget about Alexander for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys just a quick message please for THE KILL by Jared Leto's band 30 Seconds to Mars for an MTV2 award._

_I tried writing the link but it didn't come out grrr so let me know if you are interested and i'll send it to you. _

PL 

Chapter 6 

I had a nightmare, I dreamed that Alexander had died and plagued me for the rest of my life accusing me of not being there.

No matter how many times I tried to explain myself his hurtful words made me wake up in a cold sweat.

I lay in my bed trying to calm my hammering heart, when it fell back into its normal beat I threw back the covers and swung my legs over the side.

I went over to where my clothes where stored and pulled out my warmest travelling clothes and quickly changed into them.

I wrote a quick note from my parents and left it on the bed then I picked up my boots and sneaked down stairs.

I went down to the servant's entrance where I found the cook sound asleep beside the fire.

I knew that she kept the keys tied to a rope around her waist. I could hear her snoring softly as I pulled out the small knife I had at my waist and began cut into the rope.

I caught the keys before they fell to the floor and went open unlock the door.

Outside it was raining heavily I put on my boots and pulled up the hood on my riding cloak.

I ran over to the stable when my Chestnut horse Thunder Child was waiting.

When I entered the stable Thunder Child neighed softly and nodded his head.

"Shh," I said patting his neck "We're going for a ride."

In agreement Thunder Child nudged my shoulder as I put his saddlecloth and walked him out.

I didn't mount till we had reached the edges of the grounds.

I rode day and night not stopping for anything; I rode through storm of snow and rain I rode night and day.

After so many days riding I was tired, stiff and yet so close to Pella.

It was getting dark and I had to pass through a forest, with out a second thought I continued.

By the time I reached half way it was so dark that I didn't see the trap wire.

The ground disappeared beneath us and we landed in a pit.

Thunder Child managed to scramble up and out, I heard him running off into the distance.

I tried to climb out using the twigs and roots but they kept snapping causing me to tumble back into the pit.

I don't know how long I was down there, stood freezing with cold but suddenly I heard the sound of horses.

"Looks like we got something." said a man's voice

A scruffy haired head looked over the edge of the pit "It's a person." he said

He was joined by two other heads looked down at me followed by a rope which I took hold of and began to climb.

When I reached the top hands reached under my arms and pulled me up the reach of the way.

I lay there panting and something was thrust into my hand and pushed up to lips, warm liquid ran down my throat.

Three men stood beside me each one looking very scruffy looking and very smelly.

"Now, what brings you this far out boy?" Asked the man who had given me the drink

"I'm trying to get to Pella." I replied

The three men looked at each other, the man behind me moved in closer almost touching, I could smell his unwashed body.

"What a coincidence so are we," he said "You could come with us."

I didn't like the way the three where looking at me.

"N-n-no thanks you." I said as I tried to push passed to look for Thunder Child

But two of the men blocked my exit

"Where's you horse?" asked the second man

"I-I-it ran away." I admitted

"Ah well that is a pity." said the first man "It will long gone by now."

"So you have to come with us." said the man that was stood behind me

He shoved me forward so that I was in between the others and then took up his position behind me so I had no choice but to go with them.

Back at their camp I was sat in front of the fire and once again the hot broth put in my hand which I hungrily dug into.

It was then that I noticed all three were watching me again.

"So what matter of importance makes you go riding through a dangerous forest at this time of the night?" asked the first man

"My friend Alexander is sick and I have to get to him." I told them

And once again all three looked at each other but this time something passed between them.

"So you're are a friend of the young prince?" asked the man that had been stood behind me

I stared open mouthed at the three each one had a look of malice about them.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Even us outlaws know of the prince's illness." said the second man

"We have ears where we shouldn't have ears." continued the third man

"Say he's close to death." the other one chipped in

"I don't believe you?"

The outlaw gave a causal shrug "It's true and what a price we would fetch when we ransom you."

Then suddenly the two of them jumped and pinned me down as the other tied me by the wrists and ankles

I could help but feel the tears of anger and frustration.

What happens if the outlaw's words were true, I began to think thoughts that I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help.

"What a fine price." the first outlaw repeated

He took hold of my arm and pulled me up and took me over to the nearest tree and pushed me down and tied me to it before turning his back to me and joining his companions.

It was late and everyone in the camp was asleep except me. I couldn't get the outlaws words out of my head.

I pulled against the bindings but they held fast.

No I won't be held back, not that I was so close to Alexander.

I reached down to the dagger at my waist again but it was gone, it must have fallen out when I was trying to climb out of the pit.

Luckily I remembered to stick an extra little one down my boot.

I lent forward but I fell short so I tried again and almost got it so I gave one finally reach and reached the top of my boot.

I managed to dig inside my boot for the top of my dagger and pulled it out and began to cut into the rope at my ankles.

I had just finished cutting the rope that bound me to the tree when suddenly one of the outlaws stirred and rolled over and straight at me.

It took a second for him to register that my ropes were cut, he ran towards me kicking the others awake as he went passed but I rolled out of the way and straight into Outlaw number two.

He made a grab for me but I ducked and ran into the forest.

As it was dark I kept tripping over things and I could hear the snapping of twigs as they come after me.

Suddenly Outlaw number three came crashing through the trees.

He carried a nasty looking axe and he grinned madly

"Over here, I found him." he shouted

He moved towards me and like his companion tried to make a grab for me but I ducked and ran, straight down a step hill and I went tumbling, the was a burst of pain coming from my head and the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

True Friends part 7

Something wet splashed on to my face, I opened one eyes and blinked the wetness out of my eye and found myself looking up into blue sky.

It was day, I sat up but was hit by a wave of dizziness. I closed my eyes trying to make the world stop spinning, which it did after a couple of seconds.

I touched my head and found my fingers come away red, though I was score I knew that nothing was broken.

I slowly stood up and looked around, I found myself at the bottom of a bank and it was raining lightly and I remembered the outlaws, where they still up there, where they still looking for me.

I moved slowly through the forest, though it was day it was still hard to find my way around.

Maybe I would stay lost forever, never knowing if the outlaw's words about Alexander were true.

I don't know how long I wondered but I found myself wondering out of the forest and straight into the path of an oncoming cart.

I was so comfortable that I did want to wake up, but something in in my mind told me that I had to.

I slowly opened one eye followed by the other and looked around.

I was in a room that was beautifully decorated with mosaic surfaces soft furnishing and wooden furniture.

I lay there for a second taking in my surrounding when suddenly the door open and in came Olympias, Alexander's mother followed by a servant.

I had done it; I had managed to get from Athens to Pella.

"Ah, I see you are awake." she said "Hungry?" Sitting down on the bed.

I sat up and nodded my head and she turned to the servant and gave instructions to get food.

In a fury of speech I was asking questions about Alexander, but Olympias simply put up her hands and waved me shh.

"Alexander is recovering, he had a nasty fall from his horse." she said

And I began to ask when I could see him but she ignored that one

"It would seem you had quite an adventure yourself young man," she said "If it had not been for your horse we would never have known you were out there."

Of course, just like me and Alexander had taught our horses to Thunder Child had gone and found one that belonged to Alexander.

"Then of course you give that farmer a scare wondering out like that." she continued "it was they who brought you here."

She stood up and went to leave "Have a few more minutes rest then once you have eaten you can see Alexander."

I lent back in the fluffy pillows and closed my eyes.

Alexander was sat up in bed with his head, ribs and hand wrapped in a bandage.

He still looked pale and ill but when I came into the room his face lit up and he shouted in delight.

"HEPHAISTION!"

I ran as best I could towards the bed and hugged him.

"By gods, they said you were dying, they did, but you not ,you're perfectly fine." I rambled

Alexander held me back with his good hand

"Whose they?" he asked

"The Outlaws." I said "I was captured by Outlaws."

"Outlaws!" Alexander exclaimed eyes going wide

"But I escaped by falling down a bank." I continued "that's how I got this."

I showed him my wound but he just looked at me eyes wide.

"I was brought in by a farmer whose cart I walked in front of."

"You wal…" Alexander began but stopped and just shook his head causing him to wince.

"Never mind you here now."

When my parents found out I had gone a mixture of emotions ran through their minds, so they told me when they came to Pella.

My father was mad for putting my mama through what I had put her through, but he was proud when I told him how I escaped the outlaws. My mama wept a little then, she finally came around and hugged me tightly.

Over the following days I stayed close to Alexander, helping him out into the palace grounds. In my time away several more boys had joined Alexander friendship circle but I didn't need any introduction as Alexander, had told them so much about me, that were all go along.

But history was about to repeat itself.

My father wanted to go back to Athens to finish what he had started, but after my time in Pella and with Alexander I didn't want to go back.

So I took up my protesting again but this time Alexander helped me.

He called my father into his room and told me to wait outside, as I waited I couldn't help but smile as I wondered what was going on inside.

Suddenly I was called in, only to find my father a bit calmer than when he had first gone on.

"Hephaistion," he said "Alexander and I have decided that it would be best if you…"

"No, " I shouted as loud as I could "You can not make me go back, I won't."

I contuied to shout till Alexander said over my noise "You can stay."

That stopped me in my tracks.

"I can stay." I repeated

Alexander nodded and smiled

I hugged my father and Alexander saying thank you over and over again.

I was very sad to see my mama go but she promised to write everyday.

I stood and watched them fade into the distance and felt one or two tears fall down my face.

Alexander came and stood next to me.

"Why, are you crying?" he asked thumbing away a tear

"Because I am happy." I said "I happy because I am here with you and that we are going to do a many a great things you and I ."

"Why's that?" he asked

"I don't know just a feeling that I have." I replied

AND THE REST AS THEY SAY IS HISTORY…….


End file.
